


bitch the fuck?

by maknaes



Series: kakaotalk group 'seventeen' [7]
Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, M/M, group chat au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaes/pseuds/maknaes
Summary: 12:32 PM - GROUP: fools and friendswonwow: (read at 12:32 pm)





	bitch the fuck?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this took so long but i gave up on extending it? this uhhh might be the last post ... sorry!

**— — —**

 

> **4:27 AM - GROUP: fools and friends**

 

**[ jihoon posted a link:**

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZD5m9K8hxk ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZD5m9K8hxk)

WOOZI ft. S.COUPS, JEONGHAN, JOSHUA, JUN, HOSHI, DK, MINGYU, THE8, SEUNGKWAN, VERNON & DINO - Healing. **]**

**jihoon:** from the bottom of our hearts wonwoo

**jihoon:** you know im not too good with emotions but

**jihoon:** you mean a lot to us. not only your presence but your bad jokes and weird actions and surprisingly thoughtful nature

**jihoon:** get better soon

 

**— — —**

 

> **12:32 PM - GROUP: fools and friends**

 

**wonwow:** (read at 12:32 pm)

 

**— — —**

 

> **12:50 PM - GROUP: BEST YEAR LOL (96 LINERS!!)**

 

**girlfriend ❤:** wonwoo…! 

**girlfriend ❤:** that was so sweet of your group…!

**dog boy:** dude it was really well made and everything

**jaejae:** you got destroyed by your friends LOL

**whistle:** ya

**bokdeogori:** thanks for your support

**junnie:** wonwoo you left us on read

**dog boy:** LOLL

**jaejae:** SERIOUSLY

**jaejae:** YOU DIDNT EVEN COMMENT?

**bokdeogori:** i got stressed

**jaejae:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT STRESSED HAVEN’T YOU KNOWN SOME OF THEM FOR MORE THAN A DECADE??

**jaejae:** WONWOO PLS

**dog boy:** REPLY TO YOUR FRIENDS??

**naegahosh:** yeah reply to your friends

**girlfriend ❤:** you can do it!

**bokdeogori:** 눈ㅡ눈…

**junnie:** cmon jihoonie worked hard with all of us for you

**bokdeogori:** ill just end up crying again

**dog boy:** again?

**naegahosh:** again.

**whistle:** im not surprised, lol

**girlfriend ❤:** me neither, honestly …

**naegahosh:** is wonwoo still in his angst burrito in his bed, jun

**junnie:** yes

**bokdeogori:** don’t at me, i’m chilling

**naegahosh:** AT LEAST TEXT THE GROUP CHAT YOU FUCKING DWEEB

**naegahosh:** APPRECIATE JIHOONIE

**bokdeogori:** okay yikes

**bokdeogori:** calm down hamster boy

**naegahosh:** hey. thats hyung hamster boy to you

**bokdeogori:** the day i call you hyung is the day you beat me at table tennis

**naegahosh:** HEY

 

**— — —**

 

> **1:30 PM - GROUP: fools and friends**

 

**wonwow:** wow i .. don’t know what to say, actually

**wonwow:** thank you all, really …

**wonwow:** it means a lot to me.

**wonwow:** i know i’m not good at expressing my feelings either but

**wonwow:** really guys. you didn’t have to do this much …

**s.coups:** of course we did, you fool

**s.coups:** you’re one of us. we’re family.

**wonwow:** cheol -

**s.coups:** even if you don’t feel like it sometimes, you’re family.

**s.coups:** and we will sooner beat it into your dumb over-thinking brain before it becomes a lie

**s.coups:** trust me jihoon has offered

**wonwow:** … yeah

**wonwow:** sometimes i need a reminder, yknow

**wonwow:** the casual self-hatred that comes with anxiety and depression kinda kicks my ass

**wonwow:** this means a lot to me. really, truly, it means a lot to me

**wonwow:** thank you, guys. jihoon, cheol, hyungs, everyone.

**wonwow:** <3

 

**— — —**

 

> **2:24 PM - GROUP: hyung line**

 

**dad:** fuck

**angel:** ?

**jisoo:** ??

**dad:** i think

**dad:** i might like wonwoo again

**angel:** i

**jisoo:** uh

**angel:** uh

**dad:** what do i do

**angel:** uh

**jisoo:** see if he … likes you back?

**jisoo:** casually though. like. just do things with him and see if he treats you differently?

**angel:** yeah

**angel:** that

 

**— — —**

 

> **2:35 PM - jeonghan TO jisoo**

 

**jeonghan:** WHAT THE HELL

**jisoo:** I DON’T KNOW

**jeonghan:** OH MY GOD JIHOONIE

**jisoo:** we are so fucked

**jeonghan:** we’re dead. that’s it! we’re dead.

**jeonghan:** what do we DO

**jisoo:** WELL TELL WONWOO NOT TO FLIRT WITH SEUNGCHEOL THAT’S FOR ONE

**jeonghan:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

**— — —**

 

> **2:50 PM - GROUP: make coupszi real**

 

**jeonghan:** ABORT MISSION

**jeonghan:** WONWOO DO NOT MAKE JIHOON JEALOUS

**wonwow:** ??

**mingyu:** why not?

**jeonghan:** JUST DON’T

**jeonghan:** JISOO BACK ME UP

**jisoo:** don’t

**wonwow:** o…kay i guess?

**jeonghan:** good.

 

**— — —**

 

> **6:40 PM - GROUP: fools and friends**

 

**strong mother:** the girls say hi

**dinonono:** !!!! hi everyone!!!

**wonwow:** hey hey

**jihoon:** hope singing’s doing well

**strong mother:** it is

**strong mother:** sungyeon is basically becoming boo

**strong mother:** and please tell hansol to stop corrupting kyla

**strong mother:** she’s been singing hotline bling

**hansol:** thank fuck

**jihoon:** that sounds horrendous

**strong mother:** she’s not a bad singer

**jihoon:** yeah but hotline bling

**wonwow:** doesn’t sound too … hot

**minghao:** i came here to tell you to stop

**wonwow:** </3

**dinonono:** i will devise … a plan.

**dinonono:** me and kyla are in a maknae chat

**dinonono:** it has kookie hyung and sanha and some others

**jihoon:** sanha?

**divaboo:** YOON SANHA?

**dinonono:** yeah! kookie hyung invited him

**divaboo:** i’m going to lose my mind.

**jihoon:** punctuation, he’s serious

**divaboo:** i’m always serious

**wonwow:** sure jan

**divaboo:** tHiS pErSoNaL aTtAcK oN mE,

**minghao:** die

**divaboo:** minghao ……  </3

**minghao:** you think i had a heart for you to begin with?

**wonwow:** ouch lol

**jihoon:** rip

**hansol:** savage

**strong mother:** MINGHAO I LOVE YOU AND MISS YOU SO MUCH

**wonwow:** hi kyulkyung

**strong mother:** HI WONWOO

**minghao:** ???????????????????

**strong mother:** sorry, we’re practicing.

**strong mother:** kyulkyung has her fingerprint in my phone.

**wonwow:** that’s a mistake

**jihoon:** you’re talking as if you don’t have jun’s in yours

**wonwow:** touche

**strong mother:** that’s our choreographer, though

**strong mother:** talk to you all later.

**wonwow:** see ya nayoung

**jihoon:** see you

**hansol:** bye noona

**minghao:** (wave emoji)

 


End file.
